M K S ∞
by AJ Maxwell
Summary: A night of billiards and beer for two dominant men turn upside down in the presence of a beguiling high school fantasy. MakiSenKosh


Disclaimers: I don't own Slam Dunk. I am not making money out of this, so please don't sue. No copyright infringement intended. Original part of the fiction is the property and is copyrighted to the author.  
Warnings: guy talk, slutty Koshino, lemony  
Pairing: MakiSenKosh  
Dedication: For all who read my fics! Thank you! For those who requested a MakiKosh, I've already posted it here.

* * *

M+K+S (equals) ∞  
by AJ Maxwell 

It was the usual Saturday night for college friends Maki and Sendoh, who were hanging out at a bar near their school. It was a relaxing pastime for the two ace basketball players; a far cry from their all-time favorite sport, but it honed their skills in assimilating angles and force, very much like preparing a shot through a hoop, so it was their second favorite sport.

The score was 3-3, and each of them already had a few or more beers, when their topic of discussion changed to who they thought were the hottest guys during high school.

"Well, of course, there's Fujima," Maki said, as he cued up the first ball. "Sweet and cute, but very sexy. He has this innocence about him that makes you want to pamper him, but he has this focused determination that is..._hot_. There is just no other way to put it."

Sendoh raised his eyebrows in amusement at his friend's observation of the Shoyo ace player. "Sweet, cute, and hot, huh? You really had the hots for him, didn't ya?"

Maki snorted, but smiled as he prepared his shot for the second ball. "That obvious?"

"Man, you practically drooled whenever you watched him from the sidelines!" Sendoh crowed with a grin. "By the way, whatever happened between you two? All I heard about you was that rumor with Jin..."

The second ball went in flawlessly, and Maki moved around the pool table to measure his third shot. "Fujima was with Hanagata that time, but truthfully, he's more straight than bi. It's just that he's too pretty for his own good. As for Jin, yeah, that was true. Ended when I graduated. Long distance relationships, you know?"

Sendoh looked thoughtful. "Too bad it ended too soon. Fujima and Hanagata...I guess they were really quiet about it, huh?"

The older of the two voiced his agreement with a grunt as he made his third shot. In. Maki mentally patted himself on the back. "So," he changed the subject, as he cued up his fourth ball. "Whatever happened to your barely inconspicuous pursuit of Rukawa and Sakuragi?"

Sendoh barked out a laugh, which was drowned out by the noise of music, billiards, and college kids chattering about. "Those two? Who said I was interested in those two?"

Maki missed his fourth shot as he gave his friend a pointed look. He frowned. "Are you kidding me?" he said dubiously. "Uozumi was near to smacking you up the head! You kept flirting with them even during games..."

Sendoh held up his hands in defense, his right hand fingers still curled around his cue stick. "Hey, I was just teasing them! I just couldn't help it; they're so obviously panting after each other!"

"Right..."

He assessed how to go about the fourth ball, stalling his reply. As his shot went in, he continued, "Really. The year you left for university, they became an item, around mid-year, I think."

Maki snorted again, and shook his head. "If you say so."

"'s not just me, Maki-kun," he said, sounding a bit petulant. Why couldn't Maki believe him? "Ask anyone from Kanagawa."

"So it's true?" It was only then that Maki started to believe his friend.

Sendoh looked put out. He prepared the fifth shot of the table.

"So maybe that's why..."

The fifth ball went in flawlessly; in basketball terms, no net. Sendoh had a self-satisfied look on his face that bordered on smug. "Hm?" he asked distractedly.

"Remember Kiyota?"

Sendoh blinked at Maki, his face blank of recognition for a couple of seconds, when he remembered. "Oh yeah. Sure. Heck. How could I forget him? He's loud!"

Maki gave him a look, his countenance uneasy. He coughed. "What did you just say?"

"He's loud," Sendoh repeated. He went over to the other side of the table for the sixth shot. "Obnoxious little fellow. Not that I'd call him little to his face. Really. I do _not_ want him pounding on my back..."

Maki looked like he was asphyxiating. "So you had sex with him and you didn't like it because he's obnoxiously loud?"

Sendoh looked up from his shot, horrified. "What! Yuck! I did _not_ have sex with him! Never! Eew...get that mental picture out!"

Maki also wanted _that_ particular mental image out! "Gomen... but it sounded like a double entendre or something..."

"Or something!" Sendoh sputtered, a hand on his hip. "And Hiro-kun called _me_ a pervert! He shoulda met _you_! Kiyota..." he shuddered, his face nearly green.

"I said I was sorry," he muttered. He was about to say that maybe the reason why Kiyota was extra obnoxious and loud whenever he was near either Sakuragi or Rukawa was because he was jealous, because he had a slight infatuation with both, but he wasn't about to say that anymore. Sendoh might not appreciate another mental picture. "At least you didn't miss your shot."

"Yeah. No thanks to you, man," Sendoh replied, his concentration already on the seventh ball.

Maki shrugged. His friend mentioned a name back there, one he himself thought to be good-looking and..._fiery_. "Now that you've mentioned Koshino, _he's_ another hottie, if I do say so myself."

Sendoh lurched on his feet as he missed his shot and scratched the cue ball in his shock. "WHAT!"

Maki was bewildered, but intrigued, nonetheless. "You're saying, in your own articulate way, that you've never considered Koshino Hiroaki attractive, even in the slightest bit?"

Sendoh did his own rendition of a fish on land. From the vicinity of his throat came choking noises.

Maki swallowed his smile. "You must have been blind, Sendoh-kun, _blind_. Koshino was the most fascinating guy in high school. He seemed like a very plain person; you could easily miss him in a crowd, but when you do look at him, he has this volatile aura about him. He seems so unpredictable, underneath all that goody-goody good boy looks. By him, you can't really tell if he's an innocent virgin or a notorious dominatrix - "

Sendoh was breathing hard, but he had successfully schooled his features into one of calm. "No, _you're_ the one who's blind, Maki."

"Oh? Why do you say that?"

He rested his cue stick beside the table. He really didn't feel like playing anymore. "For all your observations, you missed one thing: he's straight."

It was Maki's turn to blink at him. He was never wrong with his instincts, and his instincts screamed that their topic was _definitely_ receptive of male advances. He raised an eyebrow. "He told you that?"

Sendoh was about to explode. "He didn't!" he gritted out. Maki could be so frustrating sometimes. "He didn't need to! Besides, he had a girlfriend."

Maki shrugged. "Maybe he's bi."

"You just wouldn't quit, would you? I'm telling you - "

"Why don't we make a bet?" Maki interjected.

Sendoh looked at him suspiciously. "Huh."

"If I prove he's gay or bi, you'll be in charge of training the rookies for a month. If I'm wrong, I relieve you of your vice captain duties for a month. Deal?"

Sendoh snorted. He didn't know why his friend was so insistent about it, so much as to make a bet out of it. He knew his high school friend was straight; it wasn't rocket science to know that kind of thing. "And just how are you going to prove that absurd claim of yours?"

Maki smirked at him; a self-assured, "I never lose at bets" kind of smirk.

It kind of scared Sendoh, but only a little. Then, Maki's eyes went from him to somewhere just behind him. He was just about to turn to see who it was, when his friend greeted the newcomer with a winning smile, "Koshino! Would you like to join us?"

It wasn't really because he couldn't help teasing Rukawa and Sakuragi of their apparent attraction for each other that he..._sorta_ flirted with them. No, it wasn't really that. It was part of it, but the real reason was that he was trying to get a rise out of a particular someone.

(flashback)

An exasperated huff. "Akira, you hentai, stop flirting with them!"

"Why, Hiro-kun, do you mind?" he asked with a suggestive leer.

"Not like _that_, you pervert! It's distracting!"

"I'll tone it down a bit for you..."

"Hey, did I mention my upcoming date with Hiroko?"

_Upcoming date with Hiroko?_ "Er...you said you didn't like her."

"She's plenty likeable, you know!"

_Great. Hiroaki + Hiroko. They even have matching names. They're like a clichéd match made in heaven. Bleh._ "But you said she annoyed you! You really hated it that she kept following you around!"

A wistful sigh. "Yeah, well, that was then. Besides, I thought it wouldn't hurt to give it a try."

_Wouldn't hurt to give it a try? But I'm hurting here, Hiro-kun._

(end flashback)

He was really trying to get a reaction out of his Hiro-kun, if he would get jealous or something. He had hoped that his friend liked him _that way_ to get jealous. What he hadn't counted on was that his friend was straight.

_Innocent virgin or notorious dominatrix, huh? How many times have I fantasized about him, both submissive and dominant...? He's just..._ He squirmed, and pulled on his shirt to cover his crotch. _He was so sexy back then, and he's even sexier now._

"That would be great," Koshino said with a smile. "But I don't know how to play pool. Maybe I'll just get a drink and hang out with you guys?"

"Why don't you get a drink, and then I'll teach you how to play?" Maki suggested, his voice deeper and silkier.

_Uh oh. Dammit, he's really flirting with him! Maki, don't you _dare _lay your filthy hands on him, or I'll - _

Koshino chuckled engagingly, the sound making chaos with Sendoh's breathing. "I bet I'll learn _so much_ from you," he answered with a smirk, as he sauntered away to get a drink.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Sendoh growled at Maki as Koshino was out of earshot.

Maki raised his eyebrows. "The bet, remember?"

"I haven't even agreed yet!"

"Well, too late. He's here. Might as well prove my theory, hm?"

"You never told me he has the most delectable ass, Sendoh."

If Sendoh had something in his mouth, he would have spat it out onto Maki's face. "Excuse me!"

"Uh...are you guys okay?" It was Koshino with his bottle of beer, looking uncertain. "I guess this isn't a good time. I'll see you guys around..."

"No, it's okay," Maki denied smoothly. "Sendoh has just remembered that he has something to do, and he really feels bad that he can't join us tonight. Isn't that right, Sendoh?"

Sendoh gritted his teeth, and held himself back from pouncing on Maki and punching him senseless. It had been almost a year since he had last talked to Koshino, as the other boy attended a different school, but he found out that he still felt that same jealous rage whenever somebody else gave Koshino a more than friendly kind of attention, one that he had always wanted to bestow upon his friend.

"Akira, is that right?" Koshino asked, his expression disappointed. "I was hoping for us to...to catch up, you know? But, oh well. I guess...next time, then?"

Sendoh didn't trust himself to speak, so he just nodded and left.

Sendoh didn't know where to go. He thought of just going back to his room, but he really didn't feel like staying put in such an enclosed space. So instead, he walked off his anger.

It must have been more than an hour when he decided he'd had enough of the outdoors. He walked back to his room at a brisk pace, in a hurry to take a shower and go to sleep.

_That Maki...I don't know what his problem is, going after Hiro-kun like that. Granted, I never told him about my feelings for Hiro-kun, but... _He opened the door, its unlocked state not registering in his preoccupied mind. As he flipped on the light switch, the room was bathed in fluorescent light -

- and saw Maki driving his cock deep into his Hiro-kun's ass, over and over again, like a man possessed.

He made to turn his back in mortification and run out, but it was Koshino's impassioned plea that rooted him to his spot.

"Akira...please I - Oh!" Koshino shouted at one of Maki's harder thrusts. "Don't go! I just - I want you...please? ...Join us?"

Sendoh couldn't believe his ears - and even his eyes! He's always fantasized of Koshino - naked, on his hands and knees, begging to be fucked and fucked harder. It was his one dirty little secret, jerking off on sexual fantasies of his supposedly straight friend. He only stopped when he learned that Koshino already had a girlfriend. No, not completely, but he tried.

And to have the boy in his fantasies in such a position, asking him, begging him to join them...

He finally found his voice. "And _you_ called me a pervert, Hiro-kun."

Koshino managed to grin at him rakishly while impaling himself onto the thick cock that pounded into him mercilessly. "I want you in my mouth. Now!" he gasped out.

Sendoh couldn't do anything but oblige, as his brain was taken over by an organ that had a one-track 'mind.' His feet took him in front of Koshino. He was barely even seated on the bed when he felt Koshino's eager hands expertly unzip his jeans.

He was still confused with all of it, though he was also incredibly horny. He still couldn't reconcile this new aspect of Koshino - horny, uninhibited, and gay, with the shy, determined, and _straight_ boy that he was used to. Plus, the third member of their threesome made him hesitant. Sure, they were good friends, but they never really jived sexually; both of them too dominant to ever yield to another.

All remnants of his hesitation immediately left him as soon as he felt a hot, moist mouth swallow him to the root. His hands automatically came up to bury themselves into Koshino's silky black hair.

He hissed in pleasure as Koshino's mouth moved up and down, sucking his cock and drawing circular patterns on the underside of his arousal. "H-Hiro - oh yeah...!" he gasped out, thrusting his hips to feel more of that amazing mouth around him.

Koshino moaned in pleasure around the cock fucking his mouth, loving the feel of silk over hot steel and the salty and slightly bitter taste of precum that came out of it.

Maki's grunts and moans accompanied his every hard thrust, his sports-roughened hands grasped the fair, slender hips before him. Sweat glistened on his chest, gliding from his neck down to hang onto one, dusky nipple. He growled as Koshino raised his ass higher, changing the angle of his entry.

At Koshino's shift in position, Maki moved his hands onto the bed, his arms around Koshino's torso. His hard nipples pressed onto Koshino's back, and his balls brushed against Koshino's own in each entry. He kissed the fair shoulders near his mouth, and whispered, "You really enjoy this, don't you... You think he'd agree with this, after - Ohh! Oh baby don't do that!" he shouted, as he felt Koshino squeeze his cock in his ass and nearly came.

Koshino lifted his mouth from Sendoh's arousal with a flourish, then gave a dainty lick at the tip, before grunting, "Fuck now, talk later."

Maki's glassy eyes met Sendoh's hooded blue ones in quiet agreement.

Koshino might be in the submissive position, but there was no question who was in charge.

Maki and Sendoh trudged up the stairs towards Sendoh's room. They had just been to varsity basketball practice, and they were both tired enough to sleep like the dead.

"You sure I can stay?"

"I don't think you still have it in you to go up four more flights of stairs."

"That's right."

Sendoh unlocked his door, his eyes closed and his expression weary. He dropped his bag unceremoniously on the floor, and blindly made his way to the bathroom. He had only taken two steps, when he felt Maki's grip on his right arm. He frowned, and opened his eyes. "What?"

On his pristinely made bed sat Koshino; shirtless, his legs encased in khaki pants like those of a proper, conservative boy. The pants were unzipped, though, and he was already hard, dripping, and stroking himself. He gave them a look of pure mischief, and said, "I hope you boys aren't too tired for li'l ol' me?"

Maki and Sendoh shared a look. Yep, no question.

The End

A/N: This is one of those fics that just wrote itself, I guess. I didn't think on it, didn't plan it. I'm not even sure why I gave it a title like that, even if I'm sure it could use a better title. pouts I hope it's not too crappy, though. Please tell me what you think about it.  
Newer A/N: I wrote this roughly two years ago. During that time, FFN only had the highest rating of R, so I posted this fic in my site, and at MMOrg. I posted this here so that there'll be more MakiKosh/MakiSenKosh :) I hope you enjoyed reading.

* * *

Finished: December 5, 2004  
Revised: December 10,2004 


End file.
